


Of The Ground

by dumbass-of-darkness (Websterhorse)



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/dumbass-of-darkness
Summary: You're a pilot and take Axl Rose with you in your plane
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Of The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is based on my own experience as pilot and on the airfield I fly at and the planes I fly with. I may write parts about the other gnr guys if you like this part

As you are arriving at the airfield, you notice something different. The gates are closed and a bus is parked on the parking space. You decide to brush it off. It's probably no more than some tourists who decided they want to fly. You decide to go to the starting place. After walking next to the runway for a while, you start to see the gliders that are about to take off. Next to them, you see the familiar bus you use as air traffic control. You already notice that there are not a lot if people there, which means that you'll have to fly some passenger around. What you also notice is a group of five men. Five men that you recognise from somewhere. 

As you get closer, you can make out a curly haired dude with a hat and a red haired one with a bandana. Two of them seem to be blond and the last one has dark hair. It couldn't be who you think it is, right? Of course not, why would they ever come here. It's not that your airfield is big or well known. No, it's really hard to find and there are only about fifty people flying there. But you like that, you like the tranquillity. 

You finally arrive on the start place. Seeing the men from closer, you realise that they are who you think they are. Guns N' fucking Roses. Internally, you want to freak out, but you keep your cool, knowing that you will probably have to fly with them. The chief of today notices you and walk towards you. "Thank God you are here. We have five passengers today and no one who is licensed to fly with them. Would you mind flying them around? It would help me so much" you smile, knowing how hard it is to be the chief (it's a task everyone has to do)  
"of course, I'd be happy to"  
The worry seems to disappear from his face. "Thank you so much. We'll have a briefing first and then you can start flying."  
The instructor asks everyone to come closer and starts briefing. "There is hardly any wind today, so you just land at the normal speed. There are five passengers today, so we will be using one two-seater to fly them around, the other can be used for students"

When the briefing is finished, you go to the group that is better known as Guns N' Roses. "Hello guys, my name is y/n and I'll be your pilot for today. Who will be flying first?" Axl Rose steps forward  
"That will be me"  
"Okay, follow me" you head to the white plane painted with orange on the wings and side of the cockpit. Orange letters on the back of the plane and on the bottom side of the wings say "PH-713" and the letters on the tail say "ZD". You open the back seat if the glider and take the parachute. "Put this on. Left arm through here and right arm here" you help him get it on. You point at the belts hanging next to his legs "attach these to those hooks" you point at the hook above his leg. "Now attach this belt to the hook next to it" this time, you are pointing to his chest. "Okay, now. If were to crash, you have to open the chute by pulling this handle." You touch the handle that is found underneath his collar bone. "To jump out if the plane, you have to pull these handles" you reach into the plane and show him three red handles.  
"Now get in the plane. It's easy if you sit on the edge first and then put in your left leg, followed by your right one" he does as you say and is seated pretty quickly. You help him put on the seat belt as it is pretty complicated. "Now I want you told hold those belts and not let go of them during take off. This is so you won't grab the steering stick. You are honestly surprised by how attentive Axl was during all this. "Now I'm going to get in and then we can take off"  
"I can't wait"  
You do your checks, because you don't want to be in the air and then find out something doesn't work. After that you close the cockpit while someone else helps Axl with his. You stick your thumb up to signal that you are ready for take off. The man holding your wing holds his hand in the air, so a light signal can be sent to the winch. The cable is getting pulled in slightly so it is tight. The man's hand goes down and the cable gets pulled in with lots of power, making the plane go from 0 to 120km/h in about a second. You get pulled in the air and see your altimeter rise. After what feels like an eternity, even though it was only a few seconds, you reach 450m and decide to detach the cable. You let the nose of the plane drop to gain some speed and check if everything is alright. "You can let go now, mr Rose"  
"Oh, please call me Axl"  
"Okay Axl. The weather is good, so I'll try to find some upwinds so we can soar and hopefully gain some height. What did you think of the take off?"  
"It was pretty wild. Faster than I imagined. I liked it though."  
"That's good." Right as you say that, you feel some turbulence. "I hope you have a strong stomach, because we're about to do sole soaring" you turn the plane harshly to the left and start flying in a circle. Once you stabilize the plane, you start talking again. "normally, we'll be able to gain some height now. If you feel nauseous just tell me, then I'll fly calmer again."  
"Nauseous. Me? Who do you think I am?"  
"I think you are a dude who doesn't have any experience in soaring so have some respect for your pilot."  
Axl chuckles. "you're fierce, I like that. How long have you been flying?"  
"Since I was 16"  
"That's young"  
"I know" you look back at your altimeter and notice you're almost a kilometre high now. "We can't go a lot higher than this because of restrictions. We'll also have to start going down again soon if your friends want to fly. What do you think about some loopings?"  
"Sounds awesome, let's do it."  
"Okay make sure you fasten your seatbelt and hold onto it". You push the steering stick forwards until you reach 180km/h. After that, you pull it towards you, making the nose of the plane go up and soon you're upside down. When the plane is back how it's supposed to be you ask Axl if he's alright. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
"Because most people don't really like that kind of stuff"

You fly around a bit more, showing Axl the surroundings. Soon enough, you're at 220m and you have to start the landing process. "you'll have to shut up for a while Axl, you can speak again when we hit the ground" you turn to your checkpoint and hold the button if the radio "Axel ground, Zulu Delta downwind." You let go of the button and start doing your checks. "Our speed is 90km/h. Landing speed is the same. there is hardly any wind. The little bit there is is coming from the east. The wheel is out. We don't have water with us and we don't have flaps." Once you finish those checks, you reach your next checkpoint. You look at your altimeter and notice you are at 150m, perfect. You turn so you are flying towards the middle of the field. You take your final turn before landing and finally use your brakes. You near the ground and once you almost hit it, you pull up the nose just a little bit, so the plane keeps flying close to ground before making an almost unnoticeable contact with the ground. After a while, your plane stops and you left wing touches the ground. You get out of the plane and help Axl out.  
"Well that was fun."  
"It was and look, we survived." Axl laughed at your comment.  
"You know what is funny?"  
"What"  
"This village is named after me"  
"Not really after you, but yes you have the same name as this village"  
"It's named after me. I claim this village."  
The cart that will pull your plane arrived so you attach to your glider to it. You then pick up the wing and start walking. "What did you think about it?"  
"I liked it. I really should do this again sometime and I hope you'll be my pilot again"  
"I hope so too, it was a delight flying with you."

You arrive back at the starting place and put the plane in place. "So, who is next?"


End file.
